Divergent Games
by Ashs2ashs
Summary: Title's so original, right? No war, but no Al, after initiation. I have no talent with summaries, put please read! R&R AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! first fanfic, so comments needed! Tris x Tobias, Marlene x Uriah, Will x Christiana, Shauna x Zeke**

"YO! YO! YO, YOU! TRIS! CHRISTIANA! DON'T MAKE ME GO IN THERE! GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF THERE!"

I feel my face heat up, and turn towards Christiana in a silent cry that hopefully she'll understand. Unfortunately, she doesn't get that I want to get the heck out of this bra/underwear store, I don't want to be here, especially with Zeke yelling at us through the door of the girls changing room section. Either she's ignoring me, or she's ignoring Zeke. Or she needs a hearing aid.

"OK! Give us a second!" I yell back, though not nearly as loud.

"Christiana, please! Let's go! WE already have like 5 sets each, we can come back later!" I hiss at her. "We've been here for at least 3 hours! For underclothes! Seriously! Let's go!" I'm trying to pull her out, but she isn't budging.

"Tris, we need to try on the last pair! Then we can go!" Christiana whines. God, how'd I get sucked into this trip?

"Fine but you need to tell Ze-" I try to say.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! I'M COMING IN!" With that Zeke barges in, earning a chorus of screams from the girls, grabs our arms, drags us to the register pays (through our points, of course), winks at the cashier, then drags us to his apartment.

"ZEKE! WE NEED TO CHANGE FIRST!" Christiana yells at him.

"Fine! Don't break my hearing, I need that! He lets go of our arms, then continues on his way to his apartment. "If you aren't there in 20, I'm coming in, half dressed or not!" He disappears around the corner.

"Um, why do we need to change? I thought it was a kick back," I turn and look at her, but she grabs me and takes off towards her room. "Christiana!"

"Well, it's Zeke, so no matter what party, there'll be truth or dare. So we need layers!" She squeals. The fact that we need layers of clothing scares me, and I'm not quite sure about this anymore.

"Um, why do we need layers?" I ask, hoping his apartment is just cold, but for some reason, that doesn't sound logical.

"'Cause of the rule! If you don't do a dare, you have to take off a piece of clothing, though not socks or shoes!" She seems unreasonably happy about this rule, but I don't ask. I never do when it comes to Christiana.

-TIME SKIP-

I push the door open, to be hit with the smell of alcohol and, oddly, OJ. Then I see the empty carton of OJ next to Uriah, and somehow I just know that they dared him to mix alcohol with OJ and drink it.

****"Finally! The princesses made it! Papa squat, and let join the games!" Zeke says, grinning evilly. Well, looks like the games have begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

I sit down next to Tobias. He puts his arm around my shoulders and I snuggle closer. Christiana sits next to Will, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiles.

"Mar! Truth or dare! Don't be pansy cake!" He slurs in between fits of giggles.

"Um, dare?" Marlene answers, more as a question.

Uriah grins mischievously. "I dare you to go to the pit and sing 'want u back' to the first person you see, guy or girl!" I didn't think it was a very good dare, but apparently Uriah did. He must be up to something….

"Okay. Who's coming with me?" Marlene asks, obviously relieved.

"ME! ME!" Uriah shouted, jumping up and down with his hand in the air like a little 2nd grader.

Marlene sighed. "Fine. Let's go," She walks out with Uriah right behind her.

"So, is this all the people who are playing, or are the rest just fashionably late?" Christiana asks, gesturing to the 6 of us still in the room.

"Just us, why? Thinking of inviting someone else?" Lynn asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

"No! I was just wondering…," Christiana replies, blushing.

"Then why are you blush-" Lynn begins, but is cut off by a red faced Uriah and laughing Marlene.

"He...He...HAHAHAHAHA!" Marlene tries to say, but just ends up wheezing out 'he' and laughing.

After a bit, Marlene finally regains her composure. "We went down the pit, and Uriah blindfolded me and tied my to a pole. Then left. After a bit, I hear him scream 'MOM! NO!' and run back to me. Before he could take my blindfold off or untie me, I hear his mom yell 'Uriah! I thought I taught you better then to kidnap young girls! We've already been over this!' Then he rips my blindfold off and started untying me, but I start singing. His mom looked so confused and hit him before walking away!" Marlene laughs again, this time joined by the rest of us.

"SHUT UP! IT ISN'T THAT FUNNY!" Uriah yells, being very un-Uriah like and not enjoying the attention.

"What does she mean, we've been over this?!" Will manages to say, before going into another fit of laughter.

"Marlene! Your turn!" Uriah yells across the room, plopping down next to shauna, who fell on Zeke's lap while she was laughing.

"OK, OK. Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare! Make it hard!" I yell back, still laying on the floor from laughing.

"Hmm….I dare you to let Uriah give you a hickey, then video chat Caleb and make sure to have him see!" Marlene squeals.

"Uh...OK," I hope I don't sound as nervous as I am. When I was in Abnegation, he was REALLY over-protective of me. He'd even make sure that someone was always in between me and Robert when the 4 of us went somewhere.

I scoot closer to Tobias, and and picks me up and puts me in his lap. He bends his head and starts kissing my neck. I signal for someone to get a phone or computer, but I don't know what it looked like, Tobias was so distracting. When Lynn came back with a laptop (most likely 'borrowed') I moved my hair over to the other side of head, leaving my 'love bite' in plain sight. I grab the laptop and log into my skype, which I just recently got. I called my brother.

"Beatrice? What is it?" I see my brother on the screen, getting more nervous every second.

"Can't I just call my older brother?" I hope my voice doesn't sound shaky…

"Well I guess but WHAT IS THAT THING ON YOUR NECK? IS THAT A HICKEY?!" He yells, and I wince.

"Nice talking to you!" I slam the screen into the keyboard. I weirdly don't hear anything…

"'Can't I just call my older brother?' HAHAHAHA!" Everyone bursts out laughing, but quickly quiet down when Tobias glares at them.

"Christiana, truth or dare?" I turn my attention to my best friend, praying for her to answer quickly.

"Truth," She says.

"PANSYCAKE!" (guess who said that)

"WEIRDO!" Lynn retorts.

"Have you and Will touched second base?" I raise my eyebrows, and everyone shuts up and stares at them.

"Um…..what kind of question is that?" Christiana says, trying to stall.

"A question you need to answer," I reply.

She mumbles something only Uriah, sitting next to her, hears.

"OOOOOO! NICE MAN!" Uriah grins and slaps Will on the back.

"That's nasty!" Lynn says. "With Will? Really?"

"Okay, truth or dare Lynn?" Christiana asks.

Lynn huffs. "Dare,"

"I dare you to tell us the truth about who you'd like to screw!"

Lynn's eyes go wide, and she pales.

"Um…."

**Who's she gonna say? Wow, I sound cheesy! Please review! The more reviews, the faster I update!**

**Dauntless through and through,**

**Ash**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Seriously. Always review. Negative or positive. Though I'm just saying, I had a serious, huge self-esteem boost when I read your reviews. Legitimately. It was just like BAM! self-esteem boost. In fact, it was so huge, I wrote another chapter, just for y'all that reviewed. So go you. You go Glen Coco, you go. (kudos to people who know where that's from!) Also, I know this is obvious, but I own nothing. But my weird dares and truths. R&R!**

Shauna Pov

Everyone's staring at Lynn, leaning in closer and closer.

"Bob"

"WHAT? THAT BASTARD! HOW?!" Uriah yelled, bug eyed, at Lynn. Though I had to agree with him. That ass? Really? She could do better.

"Who's 'Bob'?" Tris glanced around the room, hoping for an answer.

"Some dick who thought he ruled the compound and was as arrogant as physically and mentally possible, then goes and transfers. No cares enough to remember where, though" Zeke replied, looking grossed out.

"Candor! And he's not a dick, ass, or bastard!" Lynn retorts, trying to defend 'Bob'.

"WHO CARES?! Let's just play," Tobias says, rolling his eyes. "You can't change crushes. Let's just forget about it,"

"yeah, that's just something that slips your mind. Bob," Uriah says with so much hate it seemed to burn a hole through the air.

"Zeke, you know the question!" Lynn fires at Zeke.

"Dare! I ain't no pansycake!" Zeke huffs.

"Yeah!" Uriah cheers.

"Whatever. I dare you to kiss Tris!" Lynn says.

Zeke glances at Tobias, who is using his famous death glare on him.

"No thanks," Zeke whips his shirt over his head and throws it in a corner, which accidentally lands on Christiana's head.

"EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW!" She screams and scrambles to get it off her head, but it gets caught on her hoop earrings. "AHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone is rolling around laughing, including Will. By the time Christiana gets it uncaught, we're all chilled down and she's glaring at Zeke.

"Well, due to that incident, care to be my victim yet again?" Zeke wiggles his eyebrows at Christiana. I really hope that's just for mischief. Otherwise we need to talk.

"Whatever! Truth," She continues to glare at Zeke.

"Pansycake!"

"IT ISN'T COMING BACK!" Anyway, What's your biggest fear, and why?"

She strippes her shirt to show a red lace bra. Will just stares. She hits him.

"You took of your shirt because of a TRUTH?! And I know you?!" Uriah yells.

"SHUT IT! Tobias, dauntless or candor?"

"Dauntless, thanks," He replied calmly.

"I dare you to call Caleb and tell him you got Tris pregnant!" She grins evilly.

"Mkay. Phone?" He says evenly. Someone tosses him one.

"Caleb Prior, how may I help you?" Tris' older brother's voice filters through the other end of the phone. UGh. He sounds so snobby. I feel so sorry for Tris.

"Hey. I was just calling to tell you that me and Tris got frisky last night, and didn't use protection. She tested today, and guess what? You're an uncle now! Congrats man! By the way, I'm thinking of ditching her, but don't tell her! I want to make it as painful as possible for her. Thanks for the lovely chat, hope to never see your filthy face again!" With that he hangs up, and all of us burst out laughing.

"You're gonna leave me?" Tris asks him, making a sad face and looking up at him.

He pulls her close, then whispers something quietly to her that makes her smile and blush. Then they make out.

"EW! NASTY! GET A ROOM!" We all yell, and they pull apart and grin.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Tobias says and smiles down at her.

**Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to review! Also, if you have any suggestions on dare/truths, or just have specific dares/truths for certain character. Thanks for reading!**

**~Ash~**

**Forgot. If you want the chapter in a certain POV of a character, review :) I'll listen. And make your wish come true.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lynn POV

How did they all fall for that? I mean, really, Bob? Who could even befriend that guy but all the sluts? Hey, It's not like I needed to tell the truth. It was a dare. Right? Screw you if you disagree. I don't care. My secrets still safe. No one knows why I REALLY got mad at Mar and Uriah when they kissed at the table or got annoyed when they held hands underneath the table. At this rate, by next month, tables will be my worst fear or worst enemy. Whatever. I think Tris is getting dared or spmething.

"Dare," Tris smirked up at Four. Yuck.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with me," He grinned, knowing she'll yes.

"Would you rather see me shirtless or make out with me?" Tris asked, wiggling her eyebrows at him. He tilted his head back, pretending to think.

"Can't I just get your shirt off while we play seven minutes?"

"OH, GROSS! Just do it Tris!" I yell at them.

Tris grabs his hand and pulls him towards Zeke's room. About five minutes in, we hear Tris groan 'Oh Tobias' and of course Uriah chooses that time to run into the door and find them both shirtless on the bed, Tobias on Tris, kissing her neck.

"ALRIGHT! OUTTA HERE!" He yells.

Tobias and TRis re-enter the room, both pulling their shirts over their heads.

"Alright, time to call it a night!" Zeke says over the chattering of everyone. "Y'all are crashing here, so we can play would you rather tomorrow, so fight over the couch!" He finishes, grinning wildly, while pulling Shauna into his room.

"Me and Mar will take the other bedroom, Will and Christiana can have the couch, so Tobias and Tris can fight over the recliner. Lynn you can fight any of 'em for something. " Uriah gets up, lifting Marlene off the ground with him and carries her to the extra bedroom.

"You can have the recliner, Lynn. We'll take the floor," Tris curls up on the floor, waiting for Tobias to curl up next to her or something. I plop on the recliner and go out within minutes.

**Sorry, I know it's short, but I've got HW and school, but I promise to make the next one much longer! PS, title changes from Divergent truth or dare to Divergent Games (It's gonna be a mix of party games from now on, maybe even a bit of extra lives.) I'm thinking of making a fanfic for Mortal Instruments, so please give me some feedback! I'll post the next chapter as fast as I can!**

**~Ash~**


	5. Chapter 5

Tris POV

I wake up and rub my eyes, only to feel something wet and cold there. I bolt upright and snap my eyes open, revealing everyone laughing at me.

"What the hell did you guys do?!" I shout, probably loud enough for Zeke's next door neighbor to here. But they're probably used to it.

"Well, to start, you're very ticklish!" Zeke says in a british accent, only to burst out laughing again.

I look at Tobias, hoping for an explanation, but he just glances at me and laughs again.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO!" I say again, just this time more of a statement than question.

Christiana finally speaks up. "We did that whipped cream feather thing, and you started laughing in your sleep, so it's all over your face!"

I feel my face start to heat up, and ran into the bathroom. Before I reach the door though, Urah grabs me and pulls me in front of a camera. "Smile Trissy!" He says, grinning.

"NO! SOMEONE, HELP ME!" I scream, hoping Zeke's neighbor's don't hear that often. Apparently they do, because no one comes bursting in on a white horse to be my savior. I finally squirm out of Uriah's death grip and make it to the bathroom before someone else wants a picture of me. I look at my reflection and scream. I can't see my skin. I turn the faucet on and start to wash off the whipped cream. Unfortunately, most of it gets on my shirt, so now that's covered in the stuff.

"ZEKE!" I yell angrily. Before I realize I didn't lock the door, Zeke barges in and says, "Yes my sweet?" And falls to the floor as soon as he sees my shirt and half my face still covered in whipped cream.

I run out of his apartment and make it to mine in probably record breaking time. I wash it all of and change clothes. I throw my shirt in the washer and go back to Zeke's apartment. When I get there, I suddenly realize I don't have layers on. Just as I'm about to turn around and go back to my apartment, the door flies open and someone grabs me and pulls me inside.

"TRISSY! YOU MADE IT!" Uriah yells from behind me. This is going to be a long day.

"If you care to stay, we're playing would you rather. And there isn't a choice you're staying," Zeke says, staring at me. Him trying to be serious is hilarious, and start laughing. Everyone stares at me, but by now I'm pretty used to it. I fall down next to Uriah and suddenly remember I have no clue how to play this game.

"Um, how do you play?" I ask, looking for an answer. Of course, I don't get one. They just laugh and Zeke snickers.

"Well look who volunteered to go first. Brilliant," Lynn grins evilly. Oh, god no.

"Would you rather kiss Peter fro a full minute or hug Eric and say 'I've finally come to my sense, and I love you!'" Lynn stares me down, knowing this was going to be funny. UM, why? It's not like I actually had to do either.

"Probably hug Eric. Why are you laughing?" I ask as I see Marlene cover her mouth.

"'Cause! Why are you still sitting here? You have to do it!" Lynn yells like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT?!" I screech.

"That's not fair she didn't know how to play," I have the best boyfriend ever.

"Well she's playing, so she either has to kiss peter or confess her love to Eric," Shauna points out. I thought you liked me!

"Fine, whatever. Anyone know where to find Eric?" I glance around, not expecting an answer I stroll out and can tell everyone's following me. We must look awesome…

I walk to the pit and spot Eric talking to Max. Before I know what I'm doing, I run up to Eric and hug him from behind, preventing him from turning around.

"OMG ERIC I LIKE TOTALLY LOVE YOU AND WISH YOU'D GO OUT WITH ME!" As soon as I finish the word 'me' I sprint away, hoping he didn't recognize my voice. I run back to Zeke's apartment and collapse on the couch. A few minutes later, everyone comes back in, dieing with laughter. Except Tobias. He looks jealous. Really?

"So, who's going to be next victim….."

**I'm soooooooooooo so sorry I didn't update sooner. My sister, being the selfish hog she is, didn't let me use a computer this weekend. I hope this is long enough to satisfy your needs, please review!**

**~Ash~**


	6. Chapter 6

TobiasPOV

Tris evilly grins and looks around our little circle.

"CHRISTIANA!"

"Um, you have to ask the would you rather. This isn't truth or dare," Will looks at Tris like C'mon, is it really that hard to understand?

"I know! Christiana, would you rather play seven minutes with Uriah, or make out with Zeke?" That's just cruel. And poor Will has to watch. Thank god it ain't me.

Christiana just stands there speechless. I grin and pull Tris into my lap and start kissing her neck.

"I guess I'd rather…" Christiana glances around like she doesn't know what to say. "Seven minutes with Uriah?" I guess she thinks she doesn't have to do anything. Please. She's got in in for her. She's mad, and she needs a target.

Tris tilts her head down and slowly grins mischievously. "Mkay,"

Christiana looks at her like Did I choose the wrong thing? And pulls Uriah into a closet. Tris stands up, locks the door from the outside, and sits back down. Everyone just stares at her, including me.

"What? They aren't allowed out until they kiss. Piece o' pie," She replies to our stares and leans against me. Whatever.

I don't think Tris needed to think of that part though. About five minutes later we hear groans and Christiana say 'Oh, Uriah'. Will's face heats up and unlocks the door and he throws the door open.

Only to find Christiana and Uriah crying from preventing them from laughing. They're good.

"Oh..um…." Will stutters, obviously embarrassed.

"You should see your face. Seriously. Shauna, would you rather not kiss Zeke for the rest of the game, or kiss Tobias?" Christiana says, walking back to her, Uriah doing the same.

Why's she have to bring me into this? Seriously? C'mon? I glare at Shauna telling her to stay away. She obviously wants to kiss Zeke, but she doesn't want to kiss me. Please, please don't pick me, don't pick me, don't pick me...I have nothing against her. I seriously don't I'm just unhealthily in love with Tris.

Shauna glances to me, then to Zeke. He's acting cool, but it's obvious he wants to pick up Shauna and leave to make out in his room. I hope he does. Shauna sighs then comes over to me. NO! She leans in a pecks me on the lips, the goes back to Zeke. Zeke looks jealous, and immediately starts making out with Shauna when she sits back down. The they go into his room, probably to get 'frisky'. I glance at Tris, who is trying not to laugh. What?

"You looked so disgusted, it's like you had to kiss a slimy frog!" Tris bursts out laughing, only to be joined by Uriah, Marlene, Christiana, and Will. I grin down at Tris and laugh along with her.

"Okay, okay. Shauna left, so who's turn is it?" Will asks, looking around.

"MAR!" Uriah shouts.

"K, Will would you rather roll around screaming that you're a pretty butterfly, or sing 'what makes you beautiful' to Lauren?" Marlene asks.

"I'd rather roll around in the pit," We all run down there Will lays down and starts rolling around. After a bit he screams, "LOOK AT ME! I'M A PRETTY BUTTERFLY, SPREADING MY COLORFUL WINGS AND FLYING!" After that he gets up and walks casually back to, us like nothing happened. He even says hi to Lauren when he passes her.

We get back and play for a bit longer, the eventually all of us pass out. Zeke and Shauna are still in his room…...

**READ THIS!**

**Hope you liked it! Please review! And, I'm really sorry to say this, but I'm getting kinda bored with this story. I feel like it'd be unfair to write something I'm not into, so it'd really just be a mess with a name. But, I'll make you guys a deal (for the 3 of you guys who didn't drop out after the first chapter, which I'm surprised about, I really didn't think this would be interesting) the more reviews I get, the more chapters. For every 3 reviews, I'll write a chapter. And I promise, even in a few months, if I get 3 more reviews, I'll write another chapter. I don't even care if what you write. You can even ask me a question. I'll answer, I promise. You can even just write akbsdkljabsdlkh. IDC! Ask me if I sing in the shower, or if I drool in my sleep. I seriously don't care. Just please review! (I will write one more chapter after this, just to answer your que's if anyone does review, and as a last chance kinda thing I guess. But the last chapter will be grand!)**

**REVIEW!**

**~Ash~**


	7. Chapter 7

TrisPOV

Zeke and Shauna burst out of his room, yelling at us to get up. Wha-? Oh. Right. we all fell asleep.

"GET UP! GET UP! MAX IS COMING! GET UP!" Zeke runs around his room screaming until someone gets some sense and pushes him into a wall.

"Max is coming, and he said if he finds out we've been playing games all this time we're in big trouble. So get up, and look decent!" Shauna yells from beside Zeke, shaking his shoulder.

We all scramble up and change our clothes. We come back and Uriah jumps over the back of the couch and turns the tv on, changing the channel to 'The Big Bang Theory'. We all pile around and try to look like normal teens (not an easy feat with us). Will starts to talk just as Max barges in:

"How would he-"

"WHAT HAVE YOU LITTLE HOOLIGANS BEEN DOING WHILE I WAS AWAY?!" So it was as easy as lying to him? No wonder he ain't Erudite…

"We've been watching tv, and hanging out, sir. I promise, no parties or barbarian like games," Uriah replies, turning to Max with his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Are you sure? I've heard complaints from the neighbors," He then turns to Tobias, as if he knows.

"We are 100% positive," Tobias says, staring levelly at Max.

"Ok, if I hear more complaints, you'll be doing extra work, no points!" He says, getting nervous under my boyfriend's stare. With that he leaves, and Uriah lets out a 'phew' and wipes his hand across his forehead.

"So, Truth or dare, punks?" So Zeke woke up.

"Lynn, answer your destiny!" Zeke says soon after not waiting for a response.

"Dare!" Lynn says proudly.

"Dare ya to kiss Eric for a full minute!" Zeke holds his head higher, like he thinks won't do it. Please. She's Lynn. Get a grip, man.

Lynn shrugs and walks out of the room, with Marlene and Uriah following.

We start small talk until they come back, with Eric with his arm around Lynn's shoulders. Um, what? She sees my expression and just grins.

"Will, candor or dauntless?" Lynn plops down next to Christiana, who moves away from Eric.

"Dauntless,"

"Dare you to kiss Tris,"

Will takes his shirt off, causing Christiana to giggle like a schoolgirl with her crush.

"Tris, you know the question"

"DARE!"

"Kiss Peter"

"Ew! NO WAY!" I shrug my shirt off, and Tobias smirks and stares. I slap his arm.

"Um, Mar. T or D?"

"I'll be different! TRUTH!" Uriah opens his mouth, then thinks better of it and closes it.

"Would you be gay for Shauna?" I have no clue where that came from. Seriously. NO CLUE.

"Uh….sorry girl, but no. Christiana!"

"dare"

"Don't wear make up for the rest of the day. Which means wash off the stuff you have on now"

Christiana doesn't even hesitate. She takes her shirt off.

"Uh, Tobias?"

"Uh, dare?" I snicker.

"Uh, dare you to say in bed after every sentence?"

"Stop talking like that. Whatever. Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare! Dude, c'mon"

"Dare you to go get a small box on my dresser" Uriah stares at Tobias like WTH but does it anyway. He comes back and hands it to him. Okay?

"Zeke, you know it!"

"truth! and don't say it you're not gonna bring it back!" Uriah closes his mouth and glares. Then remembers he has to dare his brother to do something.

"kiss Lauren"

Zeke takes his shirt off.

"Tobias, truth or dare?"

"dare"

"dare you to do 3 cartwheels in the pit" What's up with our weirdness today?

He goes to do his cartwheels and I follow. He can't even do one, but I let him off the hook.

"Tris, truth or dare"

"Dare"

He gets down on one knee and pulls out the box.

"Dare you to marry me"

**Thanks for reading! Unfortunately, this will be my last chapter for this story. I didn't get enough reviews. :/. Though I'll keep my promise, that if I do get enough reviews I'll write more chapters. Thanks, and I'm sorry to those who did review in hope of a new chapter. It's appreciated, definitely, so sorry. Hope this makes it up to those who did.**

**~Ash~**


	8. Chapter 8

Tobias POV

I stare into her eyes, scared witless. If she said no…

"Well am I gonna have to put it on myself?" I was so sucked up in my thoughts I didn't see her smile and nod, slowly started to cry.

I scramble up and grab her hand, while everyone laughs. After I slip the ring on her finger, she grabs me and kisses me, and the rest say awwwww.

I pick her up and carry her to my apartment bridal style, and we collapse on my bed. we ay there and stare at eachother for a still in shock. Then I get an idea.

"Hey Tris, wanna get married on the Ferris wheel?"

She grins and vigorously nods, but the stops.

"Will you be okay?" I think of me fear, and know I can put it aside for her.

"Yup"

Smiles at me, then leans in and kisses me.

I've missed this. A LOT. We haven't really done this in a while because we've been ganging up with the rest of our gang a bit more…

She pulls away too soon, and I start to leave open mouthed kisses down her neck, just as the door barges in.

"WE HAVE TO PLAN YOUR WEDDING!" Christiana. Of course.

"Chris, thanks, but I think me and Tobias want to do this….alone.." Tris tries, but Christiana isn't about to let up.

"I know you guys wanna pick the cake and the place, and you can. But me and you need to pick out a gown, and since your besties want to a part of this planning, you have to pick who gets what job. Obviously, I'm taking you shopping. But Lynn, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Will, and Zeke still need something! And if I leave you two alone, we all know what's gonna happen.." She wiggles her eyebrows at us. (A/N this won't all be wedding stuff)

She plops down on the bed near the end. "So, who gets what? I was thinking Shauna and Marlene could get decorations, and if Lynn's helping, she and Uriah could do refreshments, besides the cake. And Will and Zeke could get music and DJ. Don't worry, you guys-"

"Chris, thanks, but it's going to be at the ferris wheel. And we'll just have the usual everything. We don't want to make a big deal out of this" I hope this'll work.

She huffs "Fine, but me and you are going shopping sometime girl" She stares steadily at Tris. "Zeke's having another game of truth or dare tomorrow. Just so you love birds know"

She gets up and leaves, probably to find Will.

Me and Tris look at eachother, then curl up and fall asleep. We both know we're gonna go tomorrow.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Tris POV

I wake up and notice Tobias isn't next to me. I sit up and look around, realizing everyone else is here.

"Yo, Trissy! Truth or dare?"

"Uh….huh? Dare?" I say more as a question then an answer. Who asked me that? Oh. Right. Uriah.

"Dare you to act like a ballerina in the pit" Okay?

I get up and go to the pit. I start to dance as what I hope looks graceful, but know it doesn't, and after a bit I go back. Huh. No one followed me out.

I go back into the apartment and find it empty. Huh? I turn around and run into something. Just as I'm about to look up, Something covers my eyes and I suddenly can't breathe. I tyr to breathe in through my nose, but realize that someone covered that, too. I slowly black out, slowly realizing someone just knocked me out with that stuff on a rag trick. (apologizes, totally blanking on what it's called)

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! CLIFFHANGER! So, like last chapter, unless I get 3 more reviews I'm not gonna post another chapter! I'm serious. You can ask, write, or say anything. Even a negative review counts. Also, a 2 reviews from the same person, just different chapters, count!**

**~Ash~**


	9. Chapter 9

**wow. 5 reviews in 2 days! That's like a gazillion likes for a instagram follower. In my world anyway. And now I've got to do another chapter! Yay... And thanks for the lovely reviews, especially to the guests who told me what the stuff was and for the ideas! Hope you guys like this chapter! OH! OH! Shout out to one of the awesomest writers on here, luvbooksforever! She's an awesome writer, and you should definitely check her out! Her writing is really good!**

Uriah POV

We pile back into Tobias apartment, following Tris. She stormed off ahead, so we figured she'd be there. We were too busy laughing to really notice she left until after she did. She looked like a dying duck! Some nurse came up to us and asked us if she was alright….

"Um, Tris? You in here?" Marlene glances around the apartment, trying to find Tris.

Everyone starts looking, but to no avail.

"TRIS! TRIS!" Tobias runs out of his apartment, screaming her name. We all follow.

After 5 hours, still no sign.

Tris POV

I groggily open my eyes, but only see black with pieces of light streaming through it, but no picture. My eyes must be covered. I try and turn, but can't move my neck, hips, hands, arms, or legs. Huh. Who thought I pissed in their cornflakes today?

"She's awake"

"Naw. She's been doing that this entire time" Someone else says. What do I do? PLay asleep, or try and rebel?

"lsjfwvhidbvh" Oh. My mouth's bound. Oops.

"See? Told you" The voice says again, more arrogant.

"Can it. I'm in charge. I could pull over right now and leave you on the road to die" The first voice says nastily.

"Sorry. Whatever" The second voice replies. Now that I hear them, the voices sound familiar.

The ride continues in silence, until I can't stand it anymore.

" !" I yell. over and over and over…

"Can it, you little bitch! We don't need to hear that! We're almost there. Hold your panties, oh wait, you can't!" The second voice laughs, and I automatically recognize him by that.

"!" I start yelling again, until I hear someone cuss and walk to me. The hood's yanked off my head.

And standing above me, is none other than Marcus. And driving, is someone who I can't believe is there. But who's sitting next to Peter (*cough cough driver cough cough*) is even worse.

****

Sorry it's short! PLease review, remember! no chapter until 3 reviews! 

**~Ash~**


	10. Chapter 10

Please please please review! I really appreciate it, and if you want another chapter I need reviews! Thanks!

SHOUTOUTS!

DivergentDauntlessFour: You have awesome guessing skills. That's really amazing (though It probably wasn't as big a shocker as I'd hoped it be!)

luvbooksforever: Thanks fro hanging by side this entire time! Hope you liked this chapter!

Guest: I love your ideas! I promise to use all of them as soon as I can, but I haven't been able to do much truth or dare much, but I promise I'll use them, sorry if they weren't in this chapter!

Steph1601: For some reason I feel like I know you. Weird right?

Thanks to all of you who reviews too! I loved them all! Also, if you guys have any MOrtal INstruments fanfic recommendations, plz plz plz tell me! I am obsessed with series, but all my fanfics fro it turn out crappy so I don't post it.

ENJOY MY LITTLE SHADOWHUNTERS! (LOVE THAT SERIES!)

~Ash~

TrisPOV

Sitting next to Peter was my apparent Jackass of a brother. Feeling the love bro. Thanks a ton.

"Oh, little blondie lost her sass?" Peter smirks down at me, and I remember that awful day during initiation.

I look up and glare at him, then start screaming. I scream and scream, until Marcus Hits me so hard his fingernail cuts my cheek and the force makes me lose consciousness.

Please save me Tobias. Please save me.

Tobias POV

How did I let this happen? How?

"Due we'll get her back. it's not like she'll break if they hurt her," Zeke pats my shoulder, but then I remember.

I trudge down the god awful street, and pound on his door. He opens it and smirks.

"Come in, come in. I haven't had the honor of your graceful presence in a while," Marcus' eyes glint evilly. What's he want?

"What do you want, Marcus?" I don't move from the steps.

"I just want to talk. Nothing in particular, you know, just about that ugly bitch of a girlfriend you have," He snarls at me.

"You've long ago lost your command on me. I don't care what you have to say," He start to turn, but then his cold, malice laugh causes me to freeze.

"Alright, whatever you say, It's not like she'd break if someone hurt her, right? Just as long as her little knight in shining armor is there to save her," the door closes, leaving me feeling empty inside.

How could I forget!

"MARCUS HAS HER! HE'S GOING TO HURT HER!" I jump up and run to the train. I'm going to abnegation.

I know Zeke and them are following me, but I don't care if they are or if they stop. I don't care if they believe me, or if they think I'm crazy. I have to save Tris.

I jump on the train and watch as it speeds away, hopefully carrying me towards Tris. Carrying me to the one person who still makes me smile just by being there.

Tris POV

I force my eyes open, and wake up in an all too familiar room. I recognize it from the little blue statue on the nightstand.

Tobias'. I'm in Tobias' room, and he isn't here with me. I feel tears in my eyes, but push them down. I move my arms and legs, and find them unbound. I get up, and practically fall back down. I crawl to his door, and push it open a bit to listen in to their conversation.

"What do we do with her? What's your plan?" I know that's Peter. "I have some ideas if you need a few suggestions." God, no. Please no.

"No! I know what we're doing with her. I know he will come for her, and when he does, we'll torture her in front of him. You see, I could care less about the girl. I need revenge on Tobias," Marcus answers cruelly, and I fall backwards. Shit. I scramble to my feet as I hear pounding footsteps. I run to the window and open it. I throw one leg out before someone ruffly grabs me and yanks me in.

"HELP! HE-MM!" Someone's hand smacks down on my mouth, and I struggle against them. I kick their shins, elbow their stomachs, even whip out the ultimate no-no and kick 'em where it hurts. I hear a groan, but no loosening.

"You really think we weren't smart enough to put armor on before we picked you up?" Caleb snarls in my ear. (I was gonna write 'put pads on' but then thought better, if you catch my drift)

"Set her down, I know how to keep her put," Peter grins maliciously from the corner, before strolling over to where Caleb and I are struggling. Caleb drops me unceremoniously, and closes the window and closes the blinds. He walks out of the room, but not before smirking at Peter and winking at me. What did I do?!

Peter towers over me, and slowly leans forward until my head's against the floor and his face is 2 inches away from mine.

"So stiff, think I should finish what I started?" He laughs cruelly as he sees the fear in my eyes. I'm frozen. What's happened to me?

"Oh, noticing that? Little inability potion I snuck in when Marcus forced water down your throat," He smirks, and my mind screams at me to turn my head, or kick him, but nothing works.

"Guess it just kicked in," He slowly licks from my shoulder to my ear, and then whispers,"C'mon. tell me this is better than him." Please please please stop. I squeeze my eyes closed, and thank god for allowing me to do that. How does this even work on me? I'm divergent! Oh. They probably made it specifically for divergents….

He starts kissing my ear, but the door slams open.

"PETER! OFF OF HER, NOW!" That is the one time I'm thankful for Marcus. That's it. One time.

Peter springs off me, but grins lazily down at me. "Guess I'll just have to finish this later," He walks out. Marcus stares at me for a second, like he's deciding if he should put me in my bed or leave me there. In the end he just ties me to the bedrest and the bottom of the bed. After he leaves I cry, I can't help it. It's the one thing I can still do. I sit like that until the light fades away from the blinds, until the streets go dark and there's no more sound. I sit like that, pray for Tobias to come. Praying, asking what I did wrong. Wondering where the people I love are, because I know that one I thought loved me is downstairs, one of the reasons I'm chained up.

**I promise I'll try to have truth or dare in the next chapter! Thanks fro reading, and don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Tobias POV

I hop off the train, and roll to make sure I land safely. I start sprinting towards my old house, and hear footsteps behind me, letting me know my friends are there.

"Which one's his?" I hear Shauna shout over the wind in our ears.

"Last one on the left!" I call back.

We stop in front of the house and come up with a plan. I'll climb through the window of my old room and see if my angel's upstairs, while the rest of them charge in and kick whoever's there ass. I'm almost at the window, when I hear Uriah yell:

"FOR NARNIA AND TRIS!" Oh, Uriah.

I swing my leg over the sill and fiddle with the lock on the window until it pops. I slide inside and look around, before I even take in the whole room, I see Tris, chained to the footrest of the bed, crying.

I run over, and hit the locks repeatedly until they break. I pick Tris up and stop at the door, waiting for the sounds of battle.

"Tobias…" Tris mumbles weakly. I look down at her, and see her staring at me, her beautiful blue grey eyes staring into mine.

"Shh, don't talk. You'll be in Dauntless before you know it. Just hold on," I whisper at her, slowly breaking inside seeing her like this. Like a little broken girl. And when I say hurts, it kills.

"I said, YOU ASSHOLE YOU DON'T DESERVE TO KNOW YOUR OWN NAME, THOUGH IT IS REALLY, REALLY OLD AND CRUMMY!" Uriah yells, presumably at Marcus. I run down the stairs with Tris in my arms, and see Uriah beating the fudge-nuts out of Marcus with Lynn and Marlene, while Zeke and Shauna take turns punching and kicking Peter. Christiana and Will are shoving Caleb's head continuously into a wall.

"Let's go!" I say loudly, trying to be considerate of Tris' hearing.

We bolt out of there, and run to the train. Me carrying Tris in the middle of our pack, with the rest of the gang flanking us. I wonder how we must look. My guess: Like a pack of crazy kids carrying a half-conscious girl to the tracks. I'm probably right.

We hop on the trains, me with some help from Zeke since I'm carrying Tris. I set her down lightly in my lap, and stare at her the rest of the ride. When we get back we carry her to the infirmary, and decide to play truth or dare while we let Tris rest, and it's pretty hectic.

"Dare ya to set off fireworks in Eric's office!" Marlene grins evilly at Zeke. (Shoutout to that awesome guest reviewer!)

"No prob, Bob!" He gets up and presumably sets up fireworks in Eric's office. He comes back with an evil look, and a button in one hand. He takes out his laptop and hacks into the camera in Eric's office. He's in it. Good.

Zeke presses the button, and Eric's desk blows up in an array of colorful fiery explosions.

"WTF?!" Eric runs out of his office, his hair spiked up black, soot covering his face. Zeke saves a picture for Tris who's sleeping.

"Alright, I think it's time to hit the house, what do you guys think?" Shauna asks us after glancing at her watch.

"Yup," We all reply. We get comfortable and slowly drift off.

I lay my head on the side of Tris' bed, and whisper "I'm so sorry. I love you"

**SHOUTOUTS**

**Luvbooksforever- AWESOME AUTHOR! Check her out! Thanks for staying with me, and I promise more truth or dare! (yes, I've got to thank you EVERY time I do shoutouts!)**

**sky44353- So glad you got an account! I think you figured that part out… :)**

**(That's my sister! she got an account, and wrote a story! Check it out! I assure, your eyes will not fall out!)**

**Kails- I've DEFINITELY considered that already, and I used your idea, just cause I like you and you reviewed!**

**Guest- I know you did :) why else would you have reviewed?**

**Thanks guys! And don't forget, review, check out luvbooksforever and sky44353, hope you liked it! Sorry it's short, I promise another one! (that's how many reviews I got!) **

**~Ash~**


	12. Chapter 12

Tris POV

Everyone was sprawled across the floor and chairs, snoring away.

I sit up, and got a beautiful idea.

"ALRIGHT, WHO WANTS TO PLAY SOME DAUNTLESS OR CANDOR!" I yell. If anyone else was in the infirmary, they would have woken up.

Tobias falls off the bed, then bolt upright before he can hit the floor. I giggle.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" I smile innocently at everyone who's staring at me, weirded out.

"So, we gonna play, or we gonna sit here all day? 'Cause these walls are closing in on me," I get up and start walking out, but Tobias picks me up and slings me over his shoulder. He runs out, and I look over his shoulder.

Uriah and Zeke are racing/wrestling/fighting each other to be the first back to the apartment. I giggle. They won't ever change, will they? I won't ever complain.

We barge through the door, practically breaking it off it's hinges. Everyone fights to get the best spot on the couch or recliner, and it turns into a huge battle.

"NO, IT IS MINE! DON'T EVEN TOUCH THAT CHAIR GIRL!"

"WILL! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME GET SHAUNA OFF THE SOFA!"

"GAH, YOU'RE SO FAT URIAH!"

"I SAID BACK OFF! GROW A BRAIN!"

"DON'T YOU DARE EVEN TOUCH THAT CUSHION OR GURL IMMA HAVE TO SIT ON YA!"

"HAHAH!"

"I WARNED YOU!" Uriah walks over to Tris and sits on her, practically crushing her with the amount of poptarts he has hidden in his coat.

"GAHH! CAN'T BREATH!"

"URIAH, GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND! ONLY I GET TO SIT ON HER!"

"WELL THEN WHAT AM I DOING NOW? HUH?"

Tobias tackles Uriah.

"YOU WIN! CHRISTINA, GIVE ME THAT COUCH!"

This last for maybe another hour. Finally, Tris and Tobias get half the couch with Christina and Will on the other. Shauna and Zeke share recliner while Uriah and Marlene take the sofa. Lynn has the floor.

"So, who's going first?" Lynn asks.

"ME! ME! ME!" Uriah waves his hand around like a six year old who wants a juice box.

"How bout Zeke?" Yup, that's Lynn.

"Mkay! Trissy, truth or dare!" Zeke wiggles his eyebrows.

"Um, dare!"

"Dare ya to… sing counting Stars by OneRepublic in the pit in your underwear!" Uh, ok? (I love that song a lot. Just had to add it in here sorry)

I walk casually out of his apartment in my underwear and bra, trying to remember the lyrics.

I stop at the front of the pit. I start singing when I start sprinting.

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Yeah, we'll be counting stars

I see this life

Like a swinging vine

Swing my heart across the line

In my face is flashing signs

Seek it out and ye shall find

Old, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

And I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right

At doing the wrong thing

I feel something so wrong

At doing the right thing

I could lie, could lie, could lie

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars

I feel the love

And I feel it burn

Down this river every turn

Hope is a four letter word

Make that money

Watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

And I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

And I feel something so wrong

At doing the right thing

I could lie, could lie, could lie

Everything that downs me makes me wanna fly

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons I learned

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Once I'm done singing, I stop running around the pit and walk back to Zeke's apartment. They can't stop laughing. I look questioningly at Tobias and smirks at me.

"They recorded you and played it on every screen in Dauntless,"

Whaaaaaa did he just say?

"Zeke truth or dare!" I must sound angry, because everyone stops laughing and looks at me.

"I'm going with truth," Uriah didn't even call out pansycake.

"Have you and Shauna 'gotten frisky'?" I smirk when his cheeks darken.

"that isn't any of your business," That's a good enough answer for me.

* * *

**So sorry this was short, I've been having a writers black :/ I'd really appreciate it if you guys gave me some suggestions.**

**SHOUTOUTS**

**Luvbooksforever- AWESOME AUTHOR! Check her out! Thanks for staying with me, and I promise more truth or dare! (yes, I've got to thank you EVERY time I do shoutouts!)**

**sky44353- So glad you got an account! I think you figured that part out… :)**

**(That's my sister! she got an account, and wrote a story! Check it out! I assure, your eyes will not fall out!)**

**Kails- I've DEFINITELY considered that already, and I used your idea, just cause I like you and you reviewed!**

**Guest- I know you did :) why else would you have reviewed?**

**Thanks guys! And don't forget, review, check out luvbooksforever and sky44353, hope you liked it!**

**~Ash~**


	13. Chapter 13

Tris POV

"Christina truth or dare?"

"Do you think I transferred to Dauntless to keep blabbing truth? DARE!" Whoa, there's some sass!

Zeke smirked. "Dare ya to get a pop tart from Uriah." Oh, snap. He went there.

She gets up and walks over to Marlene. She whispers something in her ear then backs up and sits near Will again. We give her quizzical looks until Marlene gets up and sits in Uriah's lap, then starts kissing him. He doesn't realize what shes doing until Christina sneaks behind him and swipes a pop tart.

"No! You did not just do that!" Uriah breaks away from Marlene, much to her protest.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Christina grins maliciously, then turns to me.

"Tris! You know the question" She just stands there, in the middle of the 's creeping me out almost as much as her grin.

"Uh, dare?" I'm not really sure that's the right choice. But I'm dauntless.

"7 minutes with Four!" she probably just used his nickname to remind me of my fear…..Which reminds me. My fear.

"Uh...o-ok" I slowly rise, grabbing Tobias' hand and bringing him to Zeke's room.

I sit down on the bed, and Tobias follows my lead. I look sideways at him and side smile. He smiles back. I have got to get over this.

I jump on his lap and crash into his lips with mine. He responds immediately, kissing me back and putting his hands on my hips. I push him down do he's on his back and when he hits the bed he flips us over so he's on top of me.

We break apart for air, and he slowly kisses me up and own my neck with open mouthed kisses. When he kisses my ravens I moan softly. At least, I think it's quiet.

"Oh, Tobias!" I hear someone someone say in a high pitched voice from outside the door. I ignore 2.

They burst in and Tobias pounces off of me.

"UH…." I start, but they just laugh.

"alright, fine! Lynn, T OR D?!"

**Thanks for reading guys! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! Sorry if the 7 minutes wasn't very good. I haven't had my first kisses yet, so I'm pretty clueless in that category. I'm just going off of what I've heard. Please tell me how to improve and how well I did!**

**SHOUTOUTS**

**Yet another girl- Thanks so much for reviewing! I totally agree with you. That's why Tobias came! Petris pppl should find something else to do with their lives :P Here's your answers:**

**~Yes. It's the only time I sing, actually.**

**~Honestly? Tris and Tobias. I'd say Uriah and Marlene, but I want him for myself :D**

**~I was, but I really don't like it now. In my opinion, It got more predictable the more you actually thought about it. But it's a great story to start you into si-fi books.**

**~REALLY far. I don't know how far Imma writ bout it, but they can go far. Like you said, they're Dauntless!**

**Keep reviewing!**

**Kails- :) I love the way you review. It always makes me laugh. Total fangirl then just nonchalant.**

**luvbooksforever- Thanks for being there for me!**

**steph1601- I feel that connection to! It's like…..hm. Maybe we knew each other in past lifetimes! Or we go to the same school and never noticed each other. Weird!**

**~Ash~**


	14. Chapter 14

Tris POV

"Dare! Who do you think I am?" True. Very true.

"Dare you to…..go to abnegation and freak out all the 7 year olds!" NO, I don't have a clue as to where THAT came from.

"Um, ok? Just 7 year olds?"

"ONLY. THE 7. YEAR. OLDS." What do I have against 7 year olds?

Lynn gets up and sprints to the train tracks. Only Marlene and Shauna go after her.

"Well, let's just continue without them, shall we?" Uriah ponders

"What else would we do?!" I reply. Most people nod in agreement.

"I know something else we could do…" Tobias whispers in my ear. I shiver.

"Actually, let's play bed, wed, or dead while we wait" Will offers.

"Uh, sure!" What is that game?!

Tobias laughs. "Someone seems excited. Why don't you go first then?" Damn you!

"No way, José!" He stares blankly at me.

"Chris, bed wed or dead: Zeke, Uriah, Tobias" Will turns towards his girlfriend.

She crinkles her nose, thinking. Or just out of disgust. "Um, wed Tobias, bed Uriah, and dead Zeke. Sorry bro" Did she just say she wanted to wed my man?!

"You can't have Tobias! He's mine! Back off!" I hiss at her. Then I realize it's a game...Too late.

Everyone starts laughing. "Alright then, your turn! Will, Uriah, Zeke!" Of course. But I know how to play now.

"Wed Uriah, bed Zeke, and dead Will" (A/N lol, spoiler!)

Christina scoffs, and Zeke air pumps. "At least she appreciates me!"

Just then the door bursts open and Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn walk in. All laughing.

"Lynn...goes up...to..a...7 year …..old boy...and.." Marlene trails off, caught in another fit of laughter.

"andgoesuptohimandyellsIAMGODALLHAILTHEPOWERFUL!" Shauna tries to say in one breath.

We all break out in laughter. Oh yeah. WE ARE DANTANIAN! (New word I made up! Means dauntless, just sounds cooler :P)

* * *

**I've recently gotten addicted to the mortal instruments. READ IT! IT is beautiful. So beautiful, I've cried. Only book I've done that. I'm going to be writing a story for it. Truth or dare, obviously. Since I'm writing a story for that, progress here will slow down. Freeze. Do not just scroll up and press exit because you are mad at I've recently gotten a lot more followers and reviews, I've decided I'll stick with this story too, but with the same system. So I'll be writing 2 stories, just a warning that I may not update as quickly as usually. Though that isn't very fast anyway.**

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**_

Tris POV

"Dare! Who do you think I am?" True. Very true.

"Dare you to…..go to abnegation and freak out all the 7 year olds!" NO, I don't have a clue as to where THAT came from.

"Um, ok? Just 7 year olds?"

"ONLY. THE 7. YEAR. OLDS." What do I have against 7 year olds?

Lynn gets up and sprints to the train tracks. Only Marlene and Shauna go after her.

"Well, let's just continue without them, shall we?" Uriah ponders

"What else would we do?!" I reply. Most people nod in agreement.

"I know something else we could do…" Tobias whispers in my ear. I shiver.

"Actually, let's play bed, wed, or dead while we wait" Will offers.

"Uh, sure!" What is that game?!

Tobias laughs. "Someone seems excited. Why don't you go first then?" Damn you!

"No way, José!" He stares blankly at me.

"Chris, bed wed or dead: Zeke, Uriah, Tobias" Will turns towards his girlfriend.

She crinkles her nose, thinking. Or just out of disgust. "Um, wed Tobias, bed Uriah, and dead Zeke. Sorry bro" Did she just say she wanted to wed my man?!

"You can't have Tobias! He's mine! Back off!" I hiss at her. Then I realize it's a game...Too late.

Everyone starts laughing. "Alright then, your turn! Will, Uriah, Zeke!" Of course. But I know how to play now.

"Wed Uriah, bed Zeke, and dead Will" (A/N lol, spoiler!)

Christina scoffs, and Zeke air pumps. "At least she appreciates me!"

Just then the door bursts open and Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn walk in. All laughing.

"Lynn...goes up...to..a...7 year …..old boy...and.." Marlene trails off, caught in another fit of laughter.

"andgoesuptohimandyellsIAMGODALLHAILTHEPOWERFUL!" Shauna tries to say in one breath.

We all break out in laughter. Oh yeah. WE ARE DANTANIAN! (New word I made up! Means dauntless, just sounds cooler :P)

**I've recently gotten addicted to the mortal instruments. READ IT! IT is beautiful. So beautiful, I've cried. Only book I've done that. I'm going to be writing a story for it. Truth or dare, obviously. Since I'm writing a story for that, progress here will slow down. Freeze. Do not just scroll up and press exit because you are mad at I've recently gotten a lot more followers and reviews, I've decided I'll stick with this story too, but with the same system. So I'll be writing 2 stories, just a warning that I may not update as quickly as usually. Though that isn't very fast anyway.**

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**~Ash~**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**sakuraharuna13579- I'll do my best, and I hope you were happy with this chapter!**

**taylorisperfkpeasants- :)**

**QueenOfStalkers- Coolios back.**

**luvbooksforever- I'll always update! And if you're forever alone….Raziel only knows what's in it for me. (TMI! MORTAL INSTRUMENTS!)**

**Kails- LOL. That actually means a lot. And you were close. I'm 12 :P And you'd probably be the only one who'd buy it, and when my agent tells me that only one person bought my book I'd be like 'HEY! That's Kails!'**

**life192- Thanks. It really does mean a lot. And I try to even it out, with just a bit more T&D cos that's the entirety of the story. **


	15. Chapter 15

Tris pov

We all stroll outside, feeling the brisk air through our socks as our feet hit against the cold rocks. I wrap my arm around Tobias' waist and he throws his arm around my shoulders. I lean into him, causing us to walk in a zigzag line. I hear Uriah and Marlene laughing behind us, and Zeke and Shauna behind them. I turn to see what the commotion is, but Uriah sprints at me and swings me over his shoulder.

"GAH! URIAH, PUT ME DOWN!" everyone busts out laughing, including Tobias', but he's more smiling with the occasional giggle. Hey, isn't he supposed to be helping me?

"You will feel the wrath of the ocean!" What? No he isn't seriously going to-

I plunge into the water, the cold forcing me to shiver underwater. I pull above the surface and gasp for breath.

"URIAH! YOU BUTT MUNCH!" I crawl out of the waves, spewing water from my hair and shoes.

Everyone laughs harder, and I struggle onto the sand in my wet clothes. I slush over to Uriah and grab him by the shoulders. I wade into the water, dragging him, and flip him underneath the waves. I run out of the water when he tries to grab me, and laugh along with the gang as he furiously swings at me in an attempt to grab me. I start laughing again, but too late.

Tobias runs up behind me, and grabs me around the waist. He spins me and launches me into the water, further out. When I pop my head up, I see Uriah dragging a laughing and kicking Marlene into the choppy blue. Will and Christina are wrestling by the edge, and Zeke and Shauna are wrestling in the water, but Zeke looks like he's winning.

I run to Tobias and try to get him in the water, but he doesn't budge and he starts laughing at my attempts. I spin around him so I'm in front and push him from his stomach. Man, he's got abs. He flies into the water and I yell triumphantly. We end up entering a girls vs. boys war in the water, until none of us can walk anymore and collapse in the sand. We giggle until Our breath runs out, then remember our game which we left oh so easily for a stroll on the beach.

"Uriah, candor or dauntless!"

He looks up, confused, but soon gets the message "DAUNTLESS!" Yes!

"Dare you to strip to your undies then let Zeke, Tobias, and Will moon dive you!" (Moon diving is just when people grab someone's arms and legs and throw them in the water)

He glances around, debating if he should take his shirt off for this, but then decides better.

He shucks his shirt and shorts, then removes his socks and shoes. He's wearing pink boxers! He goes knee deep in the water then stares expectantly at the guys. They wade over to him and grab him by the ankles and wrists.

The haul him out off the water then count to 3 and throw him. He screams as he flies about 3 feet and falls into the water.

Pink boxers. Didn't see that one coming.

He clambers out of the water, then glares defiantly at me. Tobias puts his arm protectively around my shoulders.

"Trissy-poo, you know the question!"

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who followed and who favorited, this chapter was for you!**

**~Ash~**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**divergentdauntlessfour- Thanks! And the mortal instruments is the best!**

**QueenOfStalkers- Yup, and thanks! You too! (I'm reading your bed, wed or dead story)**

**life192- Thank you. I'll try my best ;)**

**Kails- Isn't it always! (lol sry I felt like acting like Jace...but I'm not him)**

**paigemh- I doubt it's perfect, but thanks anyway! And In my humble opinion, not everyone's, Mortal instruments is my favorite story. Divergent and Percy jackson are close, and I read the hunger games but didn't really like it beyond the first book. So yes. Read it as fast as you can! It's beautiful and amazing. I so wish I lived in their world….**


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy faction and Allegiant opening day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent. I wish. But unfortunately, I can't call Uriah mine.**

TRIS POV

"DARE!" I yell as loud as my lungs allow. Tobias flinches behind me.

Uriah grins maliciously. "Strip to your undies and everyone tickle you!" Oh god. NO no no…..should I take my shirt off?

I grab the hem of my shit then pull it off while Uriah puts his clothes back on. Then I pull my shorts off. Right as I kick them off, Marlene pounces and knocks me to the ground.

Shortly after, Tobias starts tickling my stomach. I scream laughing, tears freefalling down my face.

Marlene and Will hold down my arms while Shauna and Zeke hold down my legs. Uriah, Christina, and Uriah all tickle me while I wheeze, out of breath, praying that they finish soon.

"St….Sto..STOP!" I wail.

Tobias leans back, grinning like the cheshire cat. "Wasn't that just delightful?"

"That was despicable! Let's see how you like it!" I spring at him, catching him by the shoulders. I land on him and immediately start tickling him.

Nothing. No laughing. What?!

He chuckles. "I'm not ticklish, Tris." Impossible!

"Wha-" I sputter, at a loss for words. "But someone is" He grins maliciously. Oh, no.

He grabs me around the waist and flips us over so he's on top of me. Then he begins to torture me yet again.

He does this for god knows how long while I cry out in gasps of laughter, until I hear someone else wail.

Tobias glances behind him, the grins down at me.

"TICKLE WAR, BOYS VERSUS GIRLS!" He yells for Amity to hear.

Almost immediately after his shout I hear small squeaks as the boys tackle their girlfriends and tickle them to death. How are boys not ticklish?!

"WE SURRENDER! WE'LL MAKE YOU CAKE, JUST STOP! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Marlene yells from somewhere close by. I have no clue where exactly, my vision is stained with tears.

"NOT ENOUGH!" Zeke yells in response.

"Yea! You all have to surrender. And agree to our conditions before we stop!" Will shouts out.

Tobias laughs evilly. "Hm, let's make 'em be our servants for today and tomorrow!"

NO! "We'll stop if you agree, lovelies!" Since when did Zeke use the word lovelies?

Tobias, Uriah, and Will stop for a fraction to stare at Zeke. We all do. What the heck?

"Fine! Just STOP!" Marlene yells, crying from the laughter. Uriah stops, but doesn't get off her. He leans down, but I can't see what he does anymore because my eyes close as Tobias resumes tickling me.

"C'mon, Trissy. I ain't letting up until you surrender. We could be here allllllll night." He whispers in my ear.

"Yes!" Christina's gone. C'mon Shauna, pull through!

"GAH!" Shauna giggles out. "O…...okay! You win!"

"Say it fully!"

"I surrender and promise to be your servant for today and tomorrow!" She gasps, trying to regain her breath. Noooooo

"You're the last musketeer, Tris. Give up. It looks sooo good. Like chocolate cake, hm?" Shut up Tobias!

I giggle uncontrollably. "Will you get me cake?" Diversion!

"Nope, you're gonna bake me some cake. Along with the other girls, aye? Who just happen to not be getting tickled. That could be you, Trissy!"

It does not sound tempting...It does not tempting...IT sounds extremely tempting….

"If you do something for me" I manage to wheeze out in one breath.

"Yes?"

"Watch Scream with me tonight?" I could have picked ANYTHING. Ugh, you suck October.

"Deal!"

"Now stop tickling me!"

**I'VE GOT A CONTEST FOR Y'ALL! Review me your favorite horror story, and/or what your being for halloween (if you're not dressing up, what you would be or what your friend is being), and/or what your top fear is! The best costume, favorite horror story, and scariest or funniest fear will be incorporated into my next chapter!**

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've been getting so much hw that I just GAH! I've made a vow to update every weekend (sunday or saturday) and anyday I can inbetween. I'm sorry this wasn't posted sooner :(**

**PS My mortal instruments fanfic is gonna be holiday fanfic! IDK what holiday though...it may not be halloween.**

**~Ash~**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Kails- Mortal Instruments. Best. Series. Ever.**

**Guest- I have no clue what input I gave you. If it involved Mortal Instruments, then cool. But I don't know what I said, so I don't know if it's good or bad….**

**QueenOfStalkers- Thanks! You're cool too! And I'd love to help with your story :)**

**luvbooksforever- Are you prepared? There could be zombies! And I'll keep updating until chapter 20 :) with the system, of course. Then there'll be mortal instruments! Oh god. How am I gonna imitate Jace? Now the apocalypse is upon us! And then ya know. Few more chapters. Then it'll prob be just MI. I might go up to chapter 30, then stop and write a new one that doesn't have truth or dare, soly other stuff like spin the bottle. Or twister. ;) you won't know till you read! (And I write) **


	17. Chapter 17

** I had time to write! Enjoy! Veronica Roth owns everything but my little quirks ;) And that includes Uriah. :(**

Tris POV

We get back, and it's like a woman's hell. We do everything. From cooking to cleaning Zeke's room (I'd rather try to survive the labyrinth than try that again) to massaging their backs. Ugh.

"Tris! Where's my muffin?!"

"Up you ass and around the corner! Find it yourself!" Whoops. Mistake 1. (or 3 billion, I lost track)

"Hm….Sounds like someone just begging to be tickled" Tobias smirks evilly and slowly starts towards me.

"Haha just kidding I'll be right back" I chuckle nervously and bolt into the kitchen. I snatch up a gooey chocolate one and spring back.

"Here" I shove the muffin at him, out of breath I tried to go fast, not wanting to miss anymore of Scream.

"This isn't cutting it guys. How bout you girls go dress up for us like trick or treaters and come back and show us? We'll pause the movie" Uriah pipes up, making me miss whatever the guy just growled out on screen. Thanks, man. Feeling the love.

"That sounds great! Shauna, Chris, Mar, Tris? Why are you still here?" Zeke raises an eyebrow, and I roll my eyes.

I bounce off Tobias' lap, and stroll into Zeke's room. I've got my idea for a costume.

I prowl through Zeke's closet, hoping for something along the lines of Katniss clothes. **(shout out to paigemh)** I find a cool jacket, black shirt (obviously) and jeans. Weirdly, they look skinny and in womans sizes. I think I have to have a talk with Zeke. Though I've never seen him wear them…

I swipe a ponytail from my wrist and braid my hair down the back, Katniss style. (No chiznuts) Then I pull the shirt taut around my waist so it doesn't hang down and tie it around the back. I slip the jacket on and it covers it up. I pull the jeans on. I slip my combat boots back on and look around for bow material.

I find a bendy piece of wood and some rope. Whatever. I sling it over my back when I've made my makeshift bow and turn to see the other girls getting ready.

Marlene found some awesome clothes that look really Erudite, along with glasses that are huge. Also with what looks like suspenders. **(Shoutout to luvbooksforever)**

Christina looks like a black cat, but in a...um….highschool version of one.

Shauna has bright pink eyeliner surrounding her eyes, making her look funky. Then she has on a tube top, hoop earrings, fishnets, booty short, high socks and low shoes. Um...ok?

I laugh with them all as we see each other and skip out of the room.

I plop down next to Tobias, making sure my bow is placed strategically against the couch by my hip, my toes in my boots brushing his leg.

Christina sways over to Will, sitting next to him with her legs strewn across his lap, hand trailing down his chest.

Shauna dances over to Zeke, straddling him, hands trailing up and down his arms.

Marlene just sits next to Uriah and puts her head against his shoulder and says "2+2=4"

"It's like the butterfly attack all over again!" Zeke grimaces **(shoutout to you-know-how idk if you want ppl to know)**

**Sorry it's short! please don't tell me anything about allegiant! My sisters' are reading it, then I get it last. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE no spoilers! Thnx. OH, clarification, I'm not ending this story at chapter 20. Just writing a new story for MI. I'll prob end this at a reasonable number. Maybe I'll even go untill 46 *nudge nudge wink wink***

**~Ash~**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Everyone who reviewed. You guys are the awesomest pineapples ever :) **


	18. Chapter 18

Tris POV

The butterfly attack?! Um…

"Ya know, we haven't played Truth Or dare in a while. So, let's change that!" Christina pipes up from Will's lap. can't tell if he's whispering something in her ear or kissing her neck.

Ew. Is that what me and Tobias look like? I'll have to change that...at least in public….

"Why not?!" Uriah bellows.

"Marlene, darling, T or D?" Darling? Lovelies? Is Zeke on his period or something….?

"Dare. Um…...do you have any other word choices?"

"Nope! Dare ya to…...Share your worst fear!"

Marlene blushes, and stutters. "I...uh….I'm...'fraid that isn't your biz!"

"Then strip for my brother, honey. Yep! We're changing the rules! You ahev to do a strip tease for us all if you don't do a dare or truth!" Honey? Wait, what'd he say?

Marlene blushes harder. "I'mafraidoftables!"

"TABLES?!" Uriah cries, dropping a poptart.

"Yes! Zeke, right back at'cha! Candor or Dauntless!" Marlene blurts before anyone can question her further.

"Dauntless, duh! No wait you're mad I choose-"

"DARE YOU TO DO A STRIP TEASE IN THE PIT WITH EVERYONE WATCHING!"

Isn't a strip tease just n frot of us better?

"I deny!" Zeke turns around and starts irish-jigging while taking off articles of clothing until he's in his boxers. Then he does the unspeakable.

He moons us. While Uriah's video recording this. And poor Shauna, the closest to him.

I don't know what happens next, because Tobias' hand is suddenly over my eyes. But I hear someone hysterically laughing (probably Zeke) and someone else screamed out in disgust (probably Marlene or Will) and then there's a thud.

"You were recording the entire thing?! And you won't put it on the tvs in the pit?!" Tobias peels his hand away from my eyes, and I see Urah pinned under Zeke, Zeke shaking him probably too hard.

"Zeke, get off of him!" I cry out, more shocked than anything. Then I see people's faces.

Marlene looks purely disgusted, same as Will, but Christina looks as though she's holding back laughter. I can't see Tobias because he's behind me, but Shauna's look is priceless.

Her eyes are as wide as saucers, and her mouth is half open. Did she expect anything better from Zeke?

"Alright, fine. Uriah, candor or dauntless?"

**Thanks so much my pineapples! Wish me luck, I've got Jazz band auditions Monday, and I definitely need it!**

**~Ash~**

**Shoutouts!**

**Kails- That's why i do them! Cos I like when I see my name on another story :)**

**QueenOfStalkers- LOL you're hilarious XD and thank you, mysterious hands!**

**Guest- That's actually what I meant when I said 'high school version'. And thnx!**

**luvbooksforever- I'll have to tell her that. I mean, it's not like you too know each other, right? That'd be weird! I'm sure she'd love to hear you loved her costume ;) Sorry I keep using you as Marlene….Hope you don't mind!**

**Guest- LOL thanks you're not the first person that's said that. I'm trying to fix that, but when I get too caught up in writing, I tend to forget about it.**

**Guest- IF THAT WAS A SPOILER I SWEAR! GR….**


	19. Chapter 19

Uriah POV

Hm….well, it was Tris acting...so maybe I should go truth. Maybe I should have some cake...No! You're getting fat! NO cake for you, 2 weeks!

That's a good new years resolution. Eat less cake: get less fat. But it isn't new years yet!

"DARE!" I bellowed, shaking the room (in my dreams).

She stares at me weirdly (everyone does, but I like to think it's just one at a time) as if I really did shake the room. Man, that would be awesome!

Then she smirks maliciously. "I dare you to….like strawberry syrup off….Tobias' stomach!" Ewewewewewewewew! Strawberry syrup? Not chocolate, or even caramel?

I gulp. "Does it have to be strawberry syrup?" I ask.

Now I can't deny everyone turns and stares at me. "Really? That's what you want to change? The flavor of the syrup?" Tobias asks me.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

Tobias groans, tilting his head back. "Why me?"

Tris laughs, and Zeke springs up and gets the syrup. Gross. Strawberry.

He comes back and saunters over to Tobias. He gestures for him to raise his shirt, and he does, ever so slowly.

"C'mon mate, the faster he puts the" shudder "strawberry syrup on you, the faster this'll be over."

"Can't Tris lick it off?" He complains. Oh….that's what they do when they sneak off at night….just ew. BUt not as gross as strawberry syrup...bleah.

He glares at me, then raises his shirt up so it reveals his abs.

Damn, I can see why Tris hangs around.

Zeke pours way too much syrup on his stomach (It's really only a teaspoon, it's just STRAWBERRY syrup)

I crouch down by Tobias and lower my face.

"EWEWEWEWEW!" Tobias screams. I haven't even touched him yet...ouch.

I slurp up the syrup and then spit it out on Tris. Strawberry syrup!

By the time I'm done, everyone's laughing their heads off (except me and Tobias; What's his problem? I'm quite attractive if I do say so myself. You're fat! SHUT UP VOICE!)

"Hm….Shauna truth or-"

"Dare, mister strawberry" Please no!

I narrow my eyes at her. "Carry Zeke around the around, bridal style" Zeke's fatter than me. Hear that voice! I'm not that fat…

"Okay…." Shauna gets up cautiously and tries to pick Zeke up. She fails. Zeke falls on top of her, erecting an oof out of her. I bust out laughing.

"Love, are you okay?" I think my brother's been replaced by a mushy alien that came from Venus and wants to eat our brains but acts like my grandma. Where is mema, anyway? I haven't seen her in a while…

"GET OFF ME!" Shauna screeches.

"Sorry! Honey, need help?" Zeke asks as soon as he stands.

Shauna picks herself up and brushes off non existent dust from her clothes.

She huffs "Just sit down"

She plops down (on him) and takes her shirt off. I knew she couldn't do it.

"Tris truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Give Tobias a strip tease in the closet" Shauna smirks.

Tris blushes, and pulls Tobias up with her. She gallops into the closet, and the door shuts with a click.

"If you sneezed before you answered the phone, and when you pressed answer the person on the other end said bless you, would you be creeped out?" I ask randomly.

Everyone who's still in the room turns to stare at me.

Okay, so it was random AND weird, but really? Why's everyone staring at me? I don't still have a unicorn sticker on my face, do I? Oh shit, I thought I took it off...

* * *

**Was Uriah's POV good? I really liked writing in it….and just for you to know, I really don't have anything against strawberry syrup. Sorry this was short! **

**REVIEW! Next chapter comes Mortal instruments**

**~Ash~**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Guest- Hm…...That's harder than it should be. For watching, hockey. Playing, Soccer. (Yes it deserves a capital letter!)**

**QueenOfStalkers- I know! It's terrible! Gah! The hours turn into days and the days turn into years….. O_o (FERB FACE!)**

**luvbooksforever- I thought you were going to spoil the 3rd book and instead of covering my eyes, I covered my ears…...pssh that's totally normally. And Mar is awesome. She was too awesome to handle.**

**life92- Why thank you. And my sister has the same fear. Its very common, apparently. **


	20. Chapter 20

Uriah POV

"So, anyone else got other stories? Ya know, besides….creepy religious horror stories? Preferably ones without sneezing...or phones….hehe.." I try to divert the attention away from me, but it only ends up with more stares.

"Is a werewolf affected by all moons?" I ask. Hey, I've already got their attention!

"Um, what?" Will asks

"Like, if Zeke mooned one, would they 'change'?" I continue. This question really bugs me. I mean, really! Is it true?!

Another round of weird stares. They could answer me! Gosh, teens these days.

"Babe, werewolves aren't real. So, no. They wouldn't be affected." Marlene replies, laying a hand on my arm.

"Well, if they are real, and Zeke did moon one, they may not change, but they'll definitely be affected," Shauna pipes up.

"No duh! They'd be scarred for life! Just like the lot of us." Christina rolls her eyes.

"They're not real!" Will and Marlene shout simultaneously.

"But what if they are?" Zeke raises an eyebrow.

"They aren't!" Marlene replies, vigorously shaking her head.

"They could be! Where's your proof, huh?" Shauna says, defending my brother.

"Where's yours!" Will fires back.

"Where's your what?" Tris asks, coming out of the closest. Tobias follows behind, but he looks a bit dazed. Hm, they were in there for quite a bit of time...

"Proof! Are werewolves real, or are they a myth?" I ask, raising my eyebrow. (Or trying to)

"Obviously a myth," Tobias huffs, coming out of his daze.

"You don't know that," Tris counters

"I do. It's impossible," Tobias rolls his eyes.

"It is not!" I reply.

"Is so!" Marlene says.

This continues for about, meh, 2 hours? Until Lynn barges in.

"YOU'VE BEEN PLAYING GAMES WITHOUT ME?! WOW, AREN'T YOU GUYS GREAT FRIENDS!"

"Alrighty then. Truth or dare, miss Lynn?" Zeke says in british accent. Man, he's seriously jacked up lately.

She huffs. "Truth. I'm changing the game."

* * *

**Drop a review? And I promise to post my Mortal Instruments story tomorrow! Sorry this is short, it's more a filler chapter 'cause I've got writers block fever and sleep deprived, plus I'm making a new story! Please check that one out! **

**~Ash~**

**SHOUTOUTS! (If you can't come up with an awesome-ass name, guest is fine, or larry jr., IDC but if it isn't 2 much to ask please leave a name. the feels of awesomeness increase when you see your special name under shoutouts instead of guest)**

**Guest- Why thank you. I like to know I'm hilarious. And was the ending bad? Or was that the only part you laughed at?**

**QueenOfStalkers- I know, but he's supposedly the biggest of 'em all, so...And I'd never doubt his sexiness. It's so much greater than Tobias'. And I guess you're gonna have to wait another hour!**

**Guest- I would say I laughed really hard, but that'd mean I'm not cool...Oh wait! I'm not! He...I am really funny.**

**Powerofaphrodite- Yes, possibly. I mean, I'm assuming occasionaly, but probably not daily. I'll have to have my sisters watch me while I sleep tonight ;) Id love to write me! In fact, I am :) Or did you mean another chapter in Uriah's POV? Sry, I suck at understanding people. And Hephaestus is cooler.**

**Guest- No problem! It's always cool to see your name in someone else's story, huh? **


	21. Chapter 21

**Tris POV**

HOLY TADPOLES! Lynn, choose truth? Whoa, am I asleep?

Zeke looks shocked for a moment, then recovers, "Who do you like?"

Lynn blushes- whoa. BLUSHES? This ain't Lynn….

"IlikeMarlene" She rushes out in one breath, then glances around to see our expressions. Then decides better of it.

"Uriah, truth or dare?"

Uriah looks like he's pondering the idea.

**Uriah POV**

Hm, well dare has four letters in it, but I'm not talking to Four.

Well, Lynn choose truth, so is she trying to tell me to choose truth?

Or, since she choose truth, is she trying to tell me to choose dare?

This is Dauntless, shouldn't I choose dare?

But this is a game. So is truth easier, and acceptable?

GAH! This shouldn't be this confusing.

**Lynn POV**

What is taking him so long? He's been contemplating this for at least five minutes.

"Dude, it's either one or the other. Just pick," Tobias grumble, getting tired of this.

Tris gives him a pointed look. He grin back and pulsl her into my lap, nibbling at her ear.

"Doesn't look like you're too unhappy 'bout that, bro," Zeke rolls his eyes. He opens his mouth to say something else, but Shauna shuts him up by pulling his head into her lap and playing with his hair. He closes his eyes and smiles, then nuzzles his head into her stomach, causing her to giggle.

Will smirks at all of them, but Christina falls across his lap and snuggles into his side with her head on his shoulder, nose brushing his jaw. Now Tobias smirk at him.

Marlene just sits and stares at Uriah, with that look on her face like 'is this really me boyfriend?' When Uriah realizes what look she's giving him, he grabs her and drags her into his lap, kissing up and down her neck.

I squirm in my seat, wondering what I'm supposed to do.

"AHEM!" I yell across them all, but get no response.

'LOOK YOU FUDGER ARE WE PLAYING A GAME OR SHOULD I JUST GO GET SOME CAKE AND TAKE A NAP?"

Everyone looks away from their 'significant other' **(a/n though Uriah is mine!)** and glare at me.

And that's my que!

**Dauntless Cake for all! And I've been think of when this story is officially done (46 chapters, chill your tits) I would write a Halloween fanfic for Percy Jackson, 'cause I want to do a fanfic for all my favorite stories. Thoughts? Review me maybe? Thanks! Oh, and My TMI story is officially up, for those of y'all who like TMI ;)**

**Ps- I'm now going to be updating wedns/thurs along with weekends.**

**~Ash~**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**steph1601- Hm, no. And sure! I'm sure there'll be some interesting activity, if you know what I mean ;)**

**QueenOfStalkers- Of course I'd never doubt his sexiness! He's the sexiest guy ever. He's a god. And I'll write updates more, but I had a school overnight field trip, so I couldn't. But here's more Uriah sexiness!**

**Silently-writing-my-stories- Thanks so much! I'm glad this story is of use :) And I don't know. I mean, it is Dauntless, so maybe he feel of a ramp of something. And I guess you and Uriah can relate, there's so many looks going your way!**

**luvbooksforever- I know you didn't review, but I just wanted to thank you for staying with this story (Even though it's progressively getting worse) and PMing me all the time! **


End file.
